pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkstar Weapons Systems
Darkstar Weapons Systems is a company that specilizes in innovative firearms and other weapons systems, and is a major competitor to Korinth Weapon Systems International. Assault Rifles, Carbines, and Battle Rifles M-276 The M-276 assault rifle is a 5.56 NATO caliber, closed-bolt firing rifle that uses a gas sytem to drive back the bolt, which chambers a round. It is fed by a 24-round box magazine, and can fire in semi-automatic, 2-round burst, and fully-automatic at 1000 RPM. Mk.25 Police Carbine Using the same mechanism as the M-276, the Mk.25 has an integrated 30mm chemical grenade launcher (that has options of flashbang, teargas, and stun). It has a fire rate of 950 RPM, and is semi-auto and full-auto. Darkstar Special Edition AR-15 Celebrating Darkstar's aniversaries, the Darkstar Special Edition AR-15 comes in Darkstar's signature colors, black and crimson. It has the Darkstar logo on its stock and receiver. Only 1000 are made each year. M56 Battle Rifle The M56 is a 7.62 caliber battle rifle using a piston system to operate. It features a fixed stock, folding sight, rail system, and a 20-inch barrel. HK417 PDW System The HK417 PDW is a project developed in joint by H&K and Darkstar Firearms. It was developed to make a compact, powerful weapon for worldwide special forces. M478 AWS-R/XBR-223 One of the first weapons made by Darkstar that was adapted by the U.S. Military, the M478 started out as the XBR-223, which was tested by the military,and was adopted by the SEALs as the Mk. 51, and later as the M478 Shotguns Mk. 34 Shotgun AR The Mk. 34 is a 12-gauge full-auto shotgun/LMG made for mounting on tanks and other vehicles, although several variants, such as the Infantry Automatic Rifle (with a rifled barrel for slugs) can be hand-held. M3 Automatic Shotgun The M3 is a full/semi shotgun with an adjustible stock and rubber-covered grip. It is available in 12 gauge only.The tube under the barrel is the gas tube. M1500 A semi-auto shotgun, the M1500 is the CQB weapon of choice for special ops teams and PMCs. This shotgun comes in 12-Gauge, 20-Gauge, and .410 . Handguns M-357 The M-357 is a double-action revolver chambered in .357 Magnum. Features a 6-round cylinder, compensator, and rail mount. Razorback The Razorback is a semi-auto pistol that comes in .357 SIG(Holds 10 rounds), 9mm Para (Holds 15 rounds), .40 S&W (Holds 12), .45 ACP (8 Rounds). It comes with an underbarrel rail, 3 magazines, and conversion kit for either .9mm or .40 SW. Razorback Albino/Sporter Some people may confuse the two similar pistols, the Razorback and the Razorback Albino/Sporter. There are several difference between the two. Firstly, the slide is stainless instead of blued. Second, the hammer is longer, and the pistol operates in single action only.The Sporter version has an extended barrel and shroud. Sniper Rifles BA-308 A bolt-action .308 rifle, the BA-308 is fed by a 15-round magazine. The moderate recoil is reduced greatly by the compensator. It is available in various colors, including olive drab and white. Mk. 27 AASRS Created as a replacement for the Barret .50 cal, the Mk. 27 is a .500 Night Crawler or .50 "Needle" semi-auto armour piercing rifle. Launchers GL30 The GL30 is a 6-shot revolver grenade launcher that uses 30mm ammo used by the BS-1 Tishina.It features a folding sight, adjustible stock, and full-auto capability. Mk. 85 With the Mk.85, you can turn a single troop into a mobile artillery unit. The system of operation goes back to the recoiless rifles of WWII.On the back of the weapon, there is a bolt similar to that on rifles. When turned up, it opens the chamber to load or unload a round. Sub Machineguns/Machine Pistols Boar SMG The Boar is a closed-bolt bullpup 9mm SMG that fires in Full-Auto, Semi-Auto, and 2-burst. Razorback Auto The Razorback Auto is a machine pistol version of the Razorback. It has a longer barrel, grip (with handstop), and 31-Round magazine. Category:Company